Fishermen typically employ a variety of tools while engaging in fishing activities. In addition to a fishing pole, a variety of commonly utilized fishing tools include a fishing line cutter, a fish hook disgorging device, a measuring means such as a measuring tape, and a fish stringer means for holding caught fish. As such, it is common for individuals that are fishing to have a plurality of tools available, sometimes even wearing clothing with numerous pockets and pouches to hold the tools/devices. However, constantly having to reach into ones pockets, is at best inconvenient. In addition, it is easy to drop and loose a number of commonly employed fishing tools, especially when trying to hold on to a fishing pole while endeavoring to accomplish other fishing related tasks.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to have a multi-function fishing tool that is always within easy reach, and which can be employed to replace a number of commonly employed fishing tools and devices. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.